


Cultivation (Reworked)

by Ditz



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Cults, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Immortality, Innuendo, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Seduction, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditz/pseuds/Ditz
Summary: (The major character death is Kenny, but he comes right back as always.)Kyle ends up in a secret room at Kenny's house that leads to a dark discovery. Too bad when the police show up, nothing is there. Kenny is telling everyone Kyle's insane while everyone just agrees, even as Kyle tries to tell them it's quite the opposite. Is he really insane? And what's with this cult of supposed immortals? CultLeader!Kenny, Insane!Kenny, (Bad)ImmortalHunter!Kyle K2





	1. Teddy Bear

_"You were comforting and quiet, how did love become so violent?"_   _Teddy Bear_ by Melanie Martinez

Finger pads tapped on the coffee table one at a time, impatience shown in weight on shoulders. A chilled green gaze lifted from a notebook to a lens. Opposite hand paused its writing, pen dropping to the table with a notable thud. Then, a tense voice swore through the silent room. "Cartman, I swear to God, if you don't stop filming me I'm going to shove your phone so far up your ass you won't be shitting for weeks."

Sitting opposite Kyle, Cartman kept his phone's lens steadily focused on the redhead. There was a lapse of words, just hard stares toward one another and a coffee table between the two-The only thing keeping them from hurting one another.

Before Cartman could make the situation worse by saying anything on his mind, Kenny chimed in from the space between the kitchen and living area. "How do you live with each other?"

"Pure spite." Kyle mended, eyes not straying from their intended target. "He thrives off it."

"Just wait." Cartman replied, voice casual compared to the strained tone Kyle carried. "Once I upload that threat he'll be kicked out."

"I'm not going anywhere fatass, I actually pay the rent on time." Kyle reminded, voice becoming tenser as the camera remained focused on him. "Now get the damn camera out of my face." Eyebrows lowered, wrinkling the space between them further and further until they couldn't tighten anymore. "I said stop filming me!" Kyle stood.

Cartman remained sitting, phone lifting to show Kyle's towering stance. "Do it Kyle, hit me," he urged with a smirk.

"Guys stop it, Kyle sit down." Stan's stern voice said from behind both of them. On the couch, he lied down, forearm resting on top of forehead. "I don't know how much longer I can take this shit."

Kenny smiled from his position, eating from his bowl of cereal as he leaned against the wall. "It's like one of those reality TV shows when I come over." he commented with a hint of amusement in his voice. "When is your lease up again?" he asked, looking to Stan as Kyle and Cartman remained preoccupied with their staring contest. Kyle sat with a sigh that leaned into a groan, closing his eyes as he leaned against the couch's front.

It was Kyle who answered, "Five months still. Five Goddamn months."

"Well shit, bet you learned one Hell of a lesson though." Kenny added with a smile, a joke only he seemed to get as nobody in the room smiled with him. Not one to mind, he continued, "Never sign a lease without knowing your roommates first."

"I knew Stan…" Kyle mended, as if it changed anything.

"Going in half-blind then." Kenny's smile never faltered, only widened on his innuendo. "Still not the best idea. Luckily, I don't have roommates."

"Great, maybe I'll move in with you." Kyle said, eyes opening and meeting the camera once more with a serious gaze.

Kenny's face froze for a moment before the redhead moved his head to watch the blond. "I didn't mean it Ken, no need to freak out. Not that bad of a roommate though-don't think the face was warranted." Lip corners upturned, eyes lightening.

Stan spoke next, turning his head toward the room, eyes moving up to Kenny. "Wait, what about Karen?"

Kenny shook his head, face moving back to a more casual expression. "She, well, she's family-I've never counted family as roommates."

"I do." Stan replied easily.

"Same here, though Ike might be an exception." Kyle added, watching Kenny give him a knowing look before turning back to Cartman. "Will you put it down already?"

"No." Cartman said, leaning forward and sliding an elbow onto the table. He rested his head on his palm, right hand remaining in its place. "You were just about to hit me. I put this down and you'll do it without proof."

"Grow the fuck up, Cartman, we used to hit each other all the time. Oh wait," Kyle added, "I won all of those fights." He smirked, "No wonder you have to hide behind a camera."

"Another threat!" Cartman cheered, "See, you guys, see, he wants to hit me!"

"Guys…" Stan warned, turning his eyes fully toward them.

"Yeah, I do, actually. Do you really think a camera is going to keep me from doing it?" Kyle asked, head tilting.

"He thinks he can get away with it, don't you Kyle?" Cartman's head swiveled back and forth between everyone in the room. "'Cause your Jew dad's a lawyer, you think you can get away with anything."

"Maybe that's because I can, ever think of that?" The redhead kept his serious gaze, but smiled all the same.

"Security cameras." Stan blurted before another word could be said.

"What?" Kyle asked, smile leaving completely.

"Why not just install those cameras everywhere instead of filming Kyle all the time?"

Cartman smiled then, for the first time since that afternoon had begun. "Well, well, gaywad here actually had a good idea for once...My arm is getting tired."

Kyle's eyes widened with the prospect, "You are not installing cameras in this house-"

"It's my property I'll do what I want!" Cartman proclaimed.

"It's my property too, and I'm not giving my consent-"

Stan took the pillow on which he laid out from under his head and placed it firmly on top of it. With a groan he left it there and let his arms fall to his sides.

The two were left to argue while Kenny walked over to Stan, bowl still in hand. He pushed the other's feet off the last cushion and took their place. He watched on completely content, sipping the remaining milk from his bowl with his spoon as if it was soup. The same amused expression he usually wore was still on his face as he did this, a fact a peeking Stan felt warranted comment. "Seriously, do you come over just to eat all our food and watch them fight?"

Kenny shrugged, "I told you, it's like watching TV over here. I need to get in on this place."

"Wish I had your enthusiasm. Maybe it goes away when you hear the same fights over and over again 24 hours a day, every day." Stan said in a far less enthusiastic voice.

Kenny shrugged again, tilting his bowl and drinking the rest of the contents. Meanwhile, Cartman and Kyle ended their argument with the same stares that began it.

Kenny, legs positioned next to Kyle's body, nudged the boy with the closest one. Kyle, face reddened in anger and eyes still cold, turned to Kenny. His expression lightened somewhat but the anger still resided there-however faintly.

"You finished eating everything in the kitchen?" Kyle asked, voice far more friendly than it had been.

"Not yet." Kenny commented before placing the empty bowl on the end table. "There's still the leftover potato pancakes."

"You're not going to eat all my latkes." Kyle gave a stern look, but it was lost on Kenny.

"I might leave you one," he replied, "if I'm feeling generous. Maybe not." Kenny gave a wide smile. "But seriously, I think security cameras are a good idea."

Kyle's anger came back full force. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You're getting filmed either way."

Kyle didn't like that answer, and Kenny could see the resistance in not only expression but the rigidness of his stance-sitting or not, his squared shoulders gave away his thoughts.

"What?" Kenny asked, already knowing the many; many things Kyle had to say against the surveillance. The only question was which he'd be choosing.

"I'm not having that idiot watching me all the time."

"Ay, I have better things to do than watch you!" Cartman protested.

Kyle turned back to him, gesturing his head in a nod toward the still-positioned camera. "Apparently not."

"You're the one threatening me!"

Kyle rolled his eyes in a slightly-exaggerated way. "Want me to make good on those threats?" With a strained voice, he continued, "Keep recording me."

"Dude, chill. He's been doing this for a month, I doubt he's gonna stop because you told him to for the millionth time." Stan interrupted.

Cartman leaned as far as he could over the table, camera only inches from the redhead's face, mocking him. The brunette smiled just as wide as Kenny and waited.

With a thud, Kyle slammed his textbook closed and placed his notebook on top of it with just as much enthusiasm, letting the pen on top of it roll to the spiral rings and stop by itself.

Stan groaned, pillow fully gone from his face. He picked himself up and leaned on his arms. "Dude, just let it go."

"I'm going to get some privacy around here. Everyone else," he continued, picking himself up from the floor, "apparently doesn't care about theirs." He bent over to pick up his books only to stop and straighten completely before turning to Kenny. "Kenny, get your hand off my ass before I tear it off you."

The blond lifted his hands into a defensive position. "Couldn't resist."

Kyle rolled his eyes again, this time with an accompanying sigh. "Every day." he muttered under his breath. Putting his books down with another slam, he took Kenny's remaining hand into his own strengthening grip he pulled it away to push it back to the blond, frustrated. He moved passed him then, stepping over the now-straightened legs-a difficult task given their want to try to make him fall along the way. They closed in on one of his legs, staying even as he tried pulling away. "I swear to God."

Kenny gave Stan a smile as the boy shook his head side to side, completely unamused with the nearly daily occurrence of aggravation. The redhead picked up his free leg and moved over both of Kenny's, only Kenny used one of his legs to pull Kyle forward by the backside with a foot. Falling, Kyle placed his arms on either side of the other.

"Kenny." Kyle warned, nerves wearing thin.

"Kyle," was Kenny's much happier reply. His smile changed to the one he always used while aggravating Kyle. "Couldn't resist me, huh?"

"Really?" Kyle asked, "Move your fucking legs."

"I like it when you get aggressive…" The blond bit his lip, rolling his hips.

It didn't last long before a hand smacked his head rather harshly, causing him to stop the action immediately. "Asshole." he added to the hit while Kenny complained against it. "I'm about to cut your legs off; move them already."

"Fine, fine," Kenny replied, moving his legs down to the floor.

"Fucking gay." Cartman commented, camera finally moving down. "Battery's running low anyway."

"Seems like you enjoyed it." Kenny commented as eyes focused onto Kyle's rear end while said-man kicked the blonde's legs aside and moved passed them. "You filmed everything, after all." He wriggled his eyebrows at the cheerless brunette. "Keeping some private footage for later?"

Cartman tried to look as if the words meant nothing, but he scrambled in his defense. "He threatened you too. I'll have him in jail if he keeps it up."

The redhead only shot him an impassive look. "Yeah, right." He picked up his books, watching the camera be placed on the table with the phone's screen facing toward the ceiling. While walking passed Cartman, Kyle gave him a smack on the head with as much harshness as he had Kenny's hit. Picking up his foot, he missed Cartman's smack toward his legs easily as he walked to his room-books in hand. Kenny followed.

Entering his bedroom, he placed the books on his desk next to his computer. He ignored the sour comments Cartman kept shouting from his place towards his direction intensely. Arms that were most definitely not his own curled over his waist, a front hitting his back. "Kenny, get out already. I need to study."

"You're ruining my fun," Kenny stated sadly. Chin was placed on shoulder. "I can help you study. Wanna start with anatomy?"

Kyle gave a long sigh, arm reaching down to touch Kenny's own. He cupped the hand that was slowly making its way under his shirt. "Anatomy?" he asked. His fingers gripped a random one of Kenny's and pulled it back. "Sure, which finger did you want to lose first?"

"Okay, okay," Kenny said then, letting out his breath when his finger was released. He unwrapped himself easily, opposite hand rubbing the stretched appendage. He took a step back then, raising his hands as a cold gaze turned back to meet his own.

"What's with you today?" Kyle asked, "Bebe not meet you last night?" He turned away from Kenny, expression lightening considerably. He unpacked his things, placing them where his keyboard sat and taking his seat at his desk. Kenny took the bed, taking the chance to lay and sprawl out over the sheets.

"Nah, dude, she got back with Clyde last night."

"Explains why you're so desperate." Kyle joked, "What about that new ginger you were into?"

"Gay." he replied shortly. "As fuck too, never seen someone so into pussy." He smiled, "Walked in on her eating out some chick like it was her last meal. Think she forgot we were supposed to hang out but she still kept her dorm unlocked." He laughed.

"On the plus side, now you know what it's like to be friends with you." Kyle responded, leaning back in his chair and turning it towards the other. "And to always knock." he added.

Kenny laughed again, "At least I never let you walk in on me."

"Only a matter of time at this point-and don't take that as some sort of challenge." Kyle looked about to add to the statement when his eyes moved to his door, "Goddammit, Cartman, get out of my room!"

Said-brunette stood at the door's edge just passed the carpet. In one hand he held his phone; the other was closed into a fist. "You hit me!" he declared.

"He did?" Kenny asked, sitting up, "When?"

Kyle choked back a laugh and leaned one arm on his chair's top. His body turned to the door, keeping the chair facing Kenny. He placed his cheek against his forearm, "Yeah, I don't remember hitting you.-Recently, I mean." he added with a smile. One foot was propped on his knee, both knees slanting to one side. "Wait… Are you using again?" Kyle said this softly, as if trying to whisper and talk at the same time. He forced a frown with the words.

"What. The. Fuck?" Cartman ranted, beginning a series of swears. Kenny stood during, bed creaking under his weight as he moved forward and slipped off the side. The brunette continued his rant, even as Kenny moved forward and shut the door in his face with a few swift movements. Kyle laughed at the loud, "Ay!" that accompanied the slam. With a click, the door was locked and Kenny was already pressing his back against the frame.

Kenny stilled then, smiling at Kyle as Cartman's knocks grew less consistent. Kyle just gave him an amused look in turn. "Now you're trapped with me unless you want to try your luck out there." he said, watching Kenny's expression turn to one of amusement as well.

"Window sounds good," Kenny responded just as easily. "Besides," he moved from the door, taking his place on the edge of the other's bed casually. "I want to stay for a bit longer anyway."

"I'll be pretty boring, but you can play on my tablet if you want. I still have this paper to finish before tomorrow." Kyle added, tapping a notebook with his finger-pad. He turned toward his desk, ignoring the squeak the old desk chair let out at the motion.

"Cutting it short, aren't you?" Kenny asked, leaning back onto the bed and spreading out once more. He turned his head to watch Kyle hunch over his books and open one. "School is boring as fuck." he added. "Don't know how you do it. Work's so much easier, go and do your thing then get paid. I don't understand having to pay for torture."

"At this point," Kyle sighed, "neither do I." The redhead dropped the pen he'd only just picked up, palming his eyes. "I'm so fucking tired too. I can barely concentrate on this shit." He let out a soft groan. "Used up the last of my energy arguing with that idiot. Maybe I'll leave it for the morning. I can skip-" he paused, eyes flitting over to the door where one last slam against it had been sounded. After, there was silence. "Hm," he let out, "Must've gotten tired too." His chair swiveled again as he moved it back toward Kenny. "Anyway, I'll skip my morning class-we're just going over a test I think. If not, oh well." His tone was resigned. Placing his elbows on his knees, he let his chin fall to his hands. "Do you have work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope, but I still have to get up early to take Karen to school." Kenny replied easily, smiling at the redhead. "Then, I get to relax all day. Maybe even come here and annoy the shit out of Cartman." His smile turned to a cheeky smirk.

Kyle gave him a large smile in turn, "Best idea you've ever had."

"Hey!" Kenny argued, "I have great ideas all the time!"

Kyle just shook his head, rolling his eyes lazily. "Riiight." he said sarcastically with a laugh. "Well," he voiced then, gathering what little strength he had left to lift himself from his chair. "I think I'm going to bed early."

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Already?"

"Yep." Kyle said, kicking off his shoes after he'd stood. Kenny watched.

Then, "I don't want to leave yet," he complained, "I'm too comfy." He moved his arms up and down the fluffy comforter.

"Then watch me sleep." Kyle replied nonchalantly. "Have fun being bored as fuck." He crossed his arms across his torso and grasped the hem of his shirt. He pulled the shirt up and over his head, missing the wide-eyed expression Kenny minutely gave at the action.

Shrugging the shirt off his arms, he reached for his belt. But paused when he felt eyes upon him. Looking to Kenny, he blinked, "What? Do I have a bug on me or something?" he asked, hands feeling his front as his eyes moved down to look over his body.

"No," Kenny said dryly.

"Then what?" Kyle asked, shoulders sagging in relief.

"Nothing just-you're gonna change in front of me?" he asked stiffly. His tone confused Kyle, who blinked back in response, head tilting slightly to the side.

"Yeah..." Kyle emphasized, then, "Is that alright?" He added the last part quickly, questioning whether Kenny was joking or not.

Kenny paused for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just thought you were weird about it nowadays."

Kyle shrugged, "We used to shower together, and you're worried about my sensibilities about undressing in front of you?" He sent Kenny another confused look, going back to unbuckling his belt. He pulled at the end, letting it slide out of the loops casually. After, he unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down.

The redhead pushed away his pants, nonchalantly walking the few steps to his dresser in his boxers. "Goddamn..." Kenny breathed, but the redhead caught the word all the same. Kyle rolled his eyes again.

"If you're going to say some innuendo, save it." Kyle stated firmly, picking a pair of flannel pants and pulling them on. When he was done, he turned to face Kenny, the heat in the house making him choose to stay shirtless for the night. "So, are you staying or going?" he asked seriously, placing his hands on his hips loosely.

"Depends," Kenny replied, shifting to a sitting position. He used the same serious voice as Kyle, "Can I say some innuendo right now?"

"No." Kyle replied shortly.

"Then, I better go before I do it anyway." He gave a wide smile, laughing a bit as Kyle rolled his eyes in turn. "I'm not going to be able to keep it in for long, dude. The innuendo is strong with this one."

Kyle gave him a look that clearly translated to "Nerd" but Kenny chose not to call him out on it.

-0-

Cartman's revenge came that night in sporadic waves of noise right outside Kyle's door. Pillows only blocked out so much no matter how much pressure they supplied to the ears. It was only when the alarm rang at six that he was given silence without shock. A swift "Goddammit" later gave away his tired need for sleep as he exited his room to get ready for the day.

"You need to stop fighting with him, it's only going to get worse," came Stan's voice from the kitchen. Kyle only grumbled nonsensically in response. "He kept me up too, you know, you're only making it worse for both of us."

Kyle grumbled again, this time longer than the last. Half-lidded eyes found solace in the full coffee pot on the table. This time the grumble formed a solid response, "Thank you, God."

"Should be, 'Thanks, Stan, I won't antagonize our roommate anymore.'"

Kyle only nodded along, forming a sleepy smile, "Thanks, Stan," he said as he grabbed a cup and poured himself the coffee. "I'll only antagonize if that bastard antagonizes me first." With no additives, he drank a couple gulps of the black substance with a happy sound of contentment.

Stan rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table as he looked down to his iPhone. Kyle noticed, "Talking to Wendy?" he asked with another gulp of coffee.

"Craig." Stan replied, "He's being an asshole."

"So, nothing new then?"

Stan shook his head, "Nope."

"What's he doing this early?"

"Apparently working at the coffee shop early for once." Stan supplied, drinking out of his own mug. "Wanted to let me know about some sale; I know Tweek put him up to it."

"Mm," Kyle nodded, "Of course he did." He looked down the hallway, "Cartman sleeping?"

Stan sighed and looked up from his phone, "Don't."

"I'm not doing anything he didn't do." Kyle said, placing the cup down to shuffle through a bottom cabinet.

"Then you're stooping to his level?"

"If that's how he wants to play it, I don't see a problem," Kyle added. He pulled out two pots and closed the cabinet with a leg as he stood.

"Goddammit," Stan replied, aggravated. "You're acting just like him."

Kyle paused in his walk to the hall, turning to Stan with a look of total betrayal. "Stan, how could you?"

"You told me to tell you when you were acting like him!" Stan argued.

"I meant going into another business scheme or something-I'll never be like him!"

Stan gave him a serious look, "C'mon dude, you are acting like him."

Kyle just shook his head, exiting the room backwards, keeping the betrayed look on his face. Going to Cartman's door, he began beating the pots together as loudly as he could.

-0-

The day was spent in class after class, Kyle's schedule for the day as close and full as possible so he'd have fewer days spent in class. Even with his skipped morning class to make up for his essay, it seemed like the day just wouldn't end. It wasn't until he was on his way home that Kenny called, answering his greeting with, "Dude, you're going to freak the fuck out."

"What, why?" Kyle replied, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of stomach.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you, just know you're going to freak the fuck out when you get home."

"Why'd you call then?" Kyle asked, irritation already rising.

"To warn you," Kenny replied easily. Then, "-and to offer a night at my place." He said it suggestively, but Kyle couldn't take offense while his nerves were busy chipping at his skin.

He was already home by the end of the sentence, a foreboding feeling between both caller and listener. "Great," Kyle finally responded after a pause, "anything you can say before I go in?"

Kenny paused this time, "Yeah," he stated, "don't kill Cartman-just slightly maim him." With that, the call was ended on Kenny's side and all a very-confused Kyle could do was end it on his end as well.

Green eyes looked up to the small house he shared full of suspicion and tiredness alike. A long breath later, feet hit the concrete of the driveway before body followed. Standing, he pulled his bag's strap across his chest and began his walk to the door.

A few short steps later and he was at the door, and with a final breath he pulled it open. Only to shut it right after. "Come on in, honey!" Kenny's voice shouted after him-muffled but recognizable behind the door.

"Goddammit!" Kyle said, re-opening the door; resigned. "I thought something was wrong you dipshit!" The words held a sharp edge to them, and he remained tense.

Bare feet stood on a Wii fit board, bare body leaning in one direction while outstretched arms led to the remote. Completely nude, Kenny continued to play his game as if he wasn't just interrupted. Kenny laughed at his reaction, but the laughs were noticeably forced.

"Wait," Kyle began while placing his bag on the floor. "This was all just a joke right? Or should I be concerned?"

"Well..."

"What?" What had been a steadily declining feeling of unease had resurfaced.

Kenny moved off the board nonchalantly and placed the remote beside the television set-beside his phone. Kyle's eyes immediately closed at the full-frontal view with which he was affronted. Kyle didn't have to look to see the amused expression Kenny was no-doubt sending him. In the nude. In the fucking nude. Why couldn't he get that visual out of his head?

Kenny replied nonchalantly, clearly caring less about his state of undress than Kyle did last night in his boxers. "Well..." he trailed off and paused, then, "Remember that surveillance idea from yesterday?"

Kyle's eyes opened then, his mind too busy to focus on Kenny anymore, "No." he said. "No no no no no no no." His hands palmed his eyes, "Goddammit!" he cursed. "He fucking did it!" The question was posed as a statement, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, this is bullshit! How'd he even manage it?"

Kenny shrugged, scratching at his chin, "Called in some favors through his mom of course."

Kyle sighed, trying to reel in his anger but unsurprisingly failing. Hard. "Fucking Hell, did she have to fuck everyone in this Goddamn town?" He couldn't be bothered holding back the curses, and let each one fly with the gravity of zero fucks given. Pausing for just a moment, he looked back to Kenny, "But, why the fuck are you naked?"

"Dude, duh, he's not gonna watch you if he has to see my bare ass on the screen the whole time." Kenny replied easily, "Gave him a show earlier that I don't think he'll ever forget." he added, completely content with himself.

Kyle didn't even know what to say to that. He blinked, "Uh, well, it makes sense?" He posed this as a question, already knowing the answer. "Goddammit." he breathed. Turning, he looked up to find the camera positioned in the corner of the ceiling behind Kenny's head. "I'm going to my room."

"Uh, dude?" Kenny interrupted, not knowing how to break the news.

"What?" Kyle snapped, looking back.

Kenny didn't call him out on it, knowing the anger was directed more at the situation than him. "Well, he kinda had them put one in there too."

Kyle's face was one of pure shock, and he seemed frozen until, "No." He ran to his room, slamming open the door and searching the room for the offending device. "Where the fuck is it?"

Kenny walked in unnoticed, scratching at the back of his neck. He watched the ensuing search, wondering just when he should tell Kyle about the hidden aspect of the camera. Watching Kyle's need to dishevel his entire room-flipping the mattress over and all-he decided against speaking.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Kyle cursed loudly, looking under his desk before rounding on Kenny-"You were here," he stated.

"After they installed your camera." Kenny stated back, quiet compared to Kyle's next words.

"Bullshit, this whole thing is bullshit! And you-" he rounded on the blond, "You fucking encouraged it!"

Kenny raised his hands in surrender, "Dude, don't get mad at me." he said seriously, an edge to the sentence.

Kyle sat in his desk chair at that, placing his head in his hands. "Sorry, sorry." he said. "But this has to be illegal."

"But there's no proof."

Kyle looked over to him once more, realizing once again just how bare the other was, "But you could testify." He forced himself to calm down as much as he could, trying to have logic win out over emotion. He was failing.

"No offense dude, but you did kinda threaten him so I don't know that the judge would exactly side with you on this. The room is one thing I think, but the rest of them in the house...And the fact there's no proof besides my word..."

Then, Kyle lit up, "I could hack him." he stated.

"Yeah, 'cause that always goes over well in court." Kenny replied sarcastically. He walked to the bed while Kyle mused over his words and moved the mattress back into its proper place. "Just chill for a bit, maybe ride it out. It's only a few more months."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to live with him," Kyle responded before placing his head on his desk. "But I have to do something..." he added, trailing in thought.

Kenny just shrugged, knowing Kyle wouldn't see before sitting on the newly-made bed.

It was another moment before Kyle turned back to Kenny, "You're naked."

Kenny only blinked at him, "Nice of you to notice?" He tilted the end in question, unsure why Kyle chose to say anything in the first place. He'd already seen that Kenny was naked, after all.

"No, I mean-You're on my bed dude!" Kyle responded, a hand messing up his hair in aggravation.

"So?"

"Your balls. Are touching. My bed." Kyle spelled out, giving Kenny a pointed look.

"Oh, yeah," Kenny said, looking down and spreading his legs some. "Yeah, I guess they are."

"Dude, get the fuck off my bed!" Kyle replied, gesturing for the other to stand.

"But it's so fucking comfy..." Kenny supplied, leaning back. "My ass feels so good..."

"Dude, now's not the time for your lame-ass jokes. Seriously." Kyle explained, patience running thin.

Kenny groaned, giving into the demand. Slowly. Sitting up, he watched Kyle watch him. And he couldn't resist. "You like the show?" he asked, licking his lips at the redhead.

Said-redhead's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Kenny," he replied sarcastically, "I love the show. It's so fucking awesome that you're going to do another one."

Kenny's interest clearly piqued, the blond raised his eyebrows.

Kyle continued, "In fact, you're going to take the comforter off my bed and put it in the washer yourself. Is that enough exhibitionism for the day?"

Kenny smiled, not letting the words ruin his current sense of humor, "Really? And you're going to watch me do it? Watch me bend over, real low..." he trailed, practically purring the words. "It's gonna be a tight fit, what with how big your comforter is."

"What the fuck, Kenny? How do you make everything about sex? Ugh." Kyle just felt like giving up, his anger and irritation reaching new levels with the cameras and Kenny's usual aggravations.

"Yes." Kenny answered with a wide smile. "In fact..." Before Kyle could ask about the pause, Kenny began moving, leaning back once again. Except this time he jolted his hips up and down, humping the air. Kyle gaped, eyes moving of their own accord to the other's flaccid dick flopping up and down with his movements.

"I'm scarred for life." he whispered to himself, looking away and rubbing his eyes harshly. "Goddammit! Something's seriously wrong with you! You're like a fucking animal!"

"Mmm, what type of animal?" The bed squeaks stopped, but Kyle didn't trust Kenny to have stopped completely.

"A rabbit."

Kenny laughed, "I like to think I'm a lion."

"Don't-"

Kenny made a sensual growling noise, and Kyle found himself reluctantly visualizing the other's no-doubt current state on all fours mimicking the animal he'd only just described. In Kyle's opinion Kenny was far too comfortable in the nude. And even knowing it was done for the sake of Cartman's surveillance, Kyle still found he preferred the clothed version of Kenny-If only because that version wasn't so overtly sexual.

Then, "Think you could do that for Cartman?"

The blond's face lit up, "Yes." he said simply, already half-way to the door.

He easily ignored the resounding, "Gross!" remarks from Cartman, he turned on music and began writing his paper. Determined to take his mind off the newest addition to his room, he tried to finish his paper.

By the time Kenny was back in his room, Kyle had completely edited a paper on Endocrinal Effects of Schizophrenia and Its Causes. Which took about as long as it sounded like it would.

Kyle, as weary as he was, gave him half a smile. "Thanks." he said simply. Then, noticing Kenny's next movements sighed, "Let go of my boxers." His tone didn't have near enough bite to it as it usually supplied. And they both knew it.

"Cartman hid my clothes." he said, "And I assumed you didn't want me free-dicking in your pants."

"Nevermind then, just keep the boxers when you're done."

Kenny gave him a smile Kyle could only hope was a play-acting one. It held a creepy undertone. "Stop that." Kyle said then, "You're making this worse."

Swiftly, the smile changed to an open-mouthed one, accompanied by laughter. "Sorry dude, but free boxers warrant a creeper look."

Kyle turned as the blond pulled on the underwear, turning back when he heard the shuffling through his closet.

Then, "Can I really stay at your place tonight?" A series of chills ran down his spine at the idea of staying under the ever-watchful eye of a camera lens while asleep. It creeped him out enough just living near Cartman when the brunette had snuck through his window so many times prior. He could only hope Kenny's earlier prompt of a house for the night was a real one.

Kenny paused for a moment, blue eyes curious. "Yeah, I mean, of course."

Kyle sighed in relief, "That'd be amazing." he pronounced. Then, "You sure your sister won't mind?"

Kenny shrugged, grabbing at a pair of jeans in the closet. "Nah, I let her have friends stay over all the time. Besides, it'll be like our sleepovers when we were younger."

"Except, thankfully, without Cartman, right?" Kyle added with a smile. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about the cameras for a night. Maybe he'd even make a plan to figuring out just what to do about them. Either way, he was grateful to Kenny for the reprieve. "Sorry about this though, I guess I'll grab a couple things and we can head out once you're dressed."

"Already?" Kenny asked, pulling on the jeans. "Sure you don't want to put on a show for the cameras?" It was said with a flashing smile toward Kyle.

Kyle shook his head, "I think you've already done enough to keep him scarred for life." He pulled a bag out from under his desk and pushed his laptop inside.

Kenny began shrugging on a t-shirt, "I like to think I didn't scar him, just provided him with adequate detail for his night's fun." He winked at Kyle, pulling the hem down. Only it didn't quite reach the hem of the jeans, settling on his hips and showing a barest amount of skin between the two fabrics.

Kyle gave him a look, "When did you get so freaking big?"

"I've always been big in some places, the rest just decided to catch up." Kenny stated with a wink.

"Goddammit..." Kyle muttered, pushing some clothes from his dresser into his bag. He zipped it after, pulling the strap over his shoulder. "I just know I'm going to end up regretting this," he added with a look at Kenny's shit-eating grin. "But let's go, the sooner I'm out of this damn house the better."

-0-

Kyle turned off the car at the same time a call sounded from his phone. Without looking, he already recognized Stan's notification theme. "Go ahead in; maybe warn your sister." Kyle said to Kenny, swiping to answer the call. Kenny shrugged in turn, getting out of the car. "Hey dude," Kyle greeted.

"Dude, you might want to stay away from the house for a bit," Stan immediately warned.

"Already on it, Kenny's letting me stay at his house tonight." Kyle replied with a grimace at the grim reminder of what awaited him back at his own home.

Stan breathed out in what Kyle assumed to be relief. Then, "So you know he hid cameras in our rooms, right?"

"Yep." Kyle sighed out, "Any idea where they might be?"

"Nope, but I'm not too worried about it. Probably can't see shit wherever he put them."

"How could you not care-" Kyle prodded.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just...I'm already over it. Let him be a bitch with the cameras and maybe he won't be a dick without them." Without seeing him, Kyle still recognized Stan as shrugging after the sentence.

Kyle wasn't deterred, "That's choosing a turd sandwich or a douche, Stan. Neither actually makes anyone the winner."

"I seem to recall you being very into one over the other..." Stan mumbled.

"Whatever, dude, I'm just staying the Hell away before I murder him." Kyle stated quickly, watching Kenny come out of his house and lean against the entrance to wait. Kyle exited the car, grabbing his bag with him. "And hopefully not you too." he added in response to the mumbled sentiment.

They said their goodbyes quickly after and Kyle ended the call promptly. "Please tell me you have alcohol here."

"Sadly no, Karen doesn't like it being in the house since mom died."

Kyle frowned, "I understand. Did you talk to her about me staying?"

Kenny smiled widely, "Yep, and she's actually pretty happy about it. Said I should have you over more often. Though, now that I think about it, I think she thinks we're doing more than just hanging out..." Kenny added the last part lowly, as if to speak to himself. Kyle decided not to call him out on it, instead seeking solace inside the house that was now his refuge.

The house, though still the trailer Kenny had always lived in, was in much better conditions than his parents had left it. After his mom died, his dad had disappeared. Not long after the ordeal, he left into the night after a small confrontation at a nearby bar. As Kenny was eighteen at the time, the house was his to keep. He'd since done some minor renovations, leaving the house in a much more livable state. And though the new state was admirable, there was still something about the house that made him and the others stay away as often as possible. He chucked it up to memories of ookey mouth and cut portions for dinner. He still shivered thinking of just how disgusting that was...

Kenny led him to his bedroom, and sat at his bed. Leaning back, he watched Kyle set his back on the floor before hopping into the seat next to him and plopping onto his back. "So much more comfortable now," he commented softly. "And no cameras."

"That you know of..." Kenny trailed off at the heated look Kyle gave him at the words.

"Don't even joke, dude," Kyle replied. His words held no malice, and even his face turned to a look of contentment. He sighed, "But seriously, thanks."

Kenny smiled in return. The two sat in silence for a minute, taking in the chill atmosphere of the room. After the moment of peace, Kenny continued. "So, the night is still young..."

"We're not fucking tonight, Ken," Kyle said automatically.

"Okay, but that's not where I was going at all." Kenny defended with a laugh, "Seems like you're the pervert here, thinking of me that way and all."

Kyle opened his eyes in time to see Kenny's usual self-satisfied smirk. "Ugh." he sounded.

"Besides, you don't even know what the night might hold. If you keep thinking like that especially." Kenny laughed at Kyle's grimace. "Seriously though," he added after a moment, "what'd you want to do? You know, besides not fucking."

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm pretty hungry. I was thinking maybe eat and go from there." Kyle suggested. "Just thankful I already finished the latkes last night before Cartman could steal them." he commented.

"Well, Karen keeps wanting to eat healthier and all that so we've got salad, salad, or more salad at this point." Kenny supplied, standing and stretching in the spot.

Kyle followed suit before grabbing his bag and following as Kenny led the way into the kitchen. "Sounds great, actually." he replied along the way.

"Good, 'cause I think that's all we have. She cleaned house the other day, something about too much sugar." He said this with a fond smile.

As Kenny delved into the refrigerator Kyle took a seat at the island, pulling the laptop from his bag. He powered it on as Kenny shuffled around to gather the bowls and forks for their meal. "Ike never pulled that, but my mom did plenty of times." Typing in his password, he continued with a knowing look, "I feel your pain, dude."

Kenny nodded, using tongs to gather the meal into the bowls. "So, whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Going to hack into Cartman's Facebook." he stated plainly. "Any ideas?" he added, looking up to meet Kenny's amused eyes.

"Dick pic' posting? Liking, sharing it or something?" Kenny supplied almost immediately; humming a bit before placing the full bowl in front of Kyle. "I'm more than willing to supply; maybe you can post a gif even!" He stated this excitedly, grabbing a bottle of Ranch dressing and making obscene humping motions.

Kyle gaped, "Dude, seriously? Right in front of my salad!"

Kenny laughed loudly, stopping the motion to hunch over in laughter. "Weird priorities there, Kye, wouldn't want to disturb the salad." He said the last while shaking his hands in the "surrender" sign.

Kyle groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he continued, trying to ignore the man in front of him who continued to laugh. "Yeah, but then he'd use it for his own gain, saying if they're against it then they're homophobic or something."

"Racist post? Can't be pro-racist and it is something he'd  _actually_  say." Kenny supplied next, humming a bit before placing the full bowl in front of Kyle. Then, "Hope your salad didn't spoil from seeing that."

Kyle murmured something that sounded like "asshole" before continuing to ignore the issue. "Okay," he agreed, "maybe something slur-filled. And typed like he's drunk?" he questioned. "That way it's more likely he actually said it." he explained.

The blond sat in the seat next to him while dragging his bowl to the spot in front of him.

Another moment of silence as Kyle typed out the racist slur and hate-filled status update. Kenny looked over his shoulder, "Hm, that'll work, don't forget the Jewish one."

Kyle added it, Kenny's hand touching his shoulder as the blond leaned over to him. "So..."

"Yeah?"

The hand on his shoulder trailed down, "About that fucking session, anything that could change your mind?"

"Goddammit, Kenny."

-0-

Sleeping at Kenny's house wasn't as bad as it used to be, the other's sleeping bag proving very comfortable. The night went well, all things considering. It wasn't long before Kyle had fallen asleep. And wasn't much longer before a slamming sound woke him once more. Dazed and a bit confused, he turned to go back to sleep when his bladder suddenly protested the movement. He really, really had to pee. Sitting up, his eyes blurred as his head made its own protest in the form of dizziness. Wondering why he was so tired, he steadily forced himself into a sitting position. Then, into a standing one.

Tired, he leant onto the wall with a hand and made his way toward the restroom. It didn't take long to find, muscle memory helping him along the way. His opposite hand palmed his tired eyes as the other helped learn his way back to the room.

But the wall had a weird bump, almost like the beginning of a door's wooden casing. Except there was wallpaper over it. Too tired to care much, he continued forward, only to find a round hole accidentally. He blinked, eyes looking over the dark outline. He could barely see it, the lack of light in the room making him squint. Knowing he should leave it alone only had his hand moving over the hole. It wasn't his house, he knew he shouldn't care if there was a room without a doorknob half-covered with wallpaper. But then, he'd never noticed it before now. Almost like it was there for a reason suddenly. Maybe Kenny had used it recently, or it was part of a new renovation...

Curiosity won out, he pushed at it questioningly. The door pushed inwards immediately opening for him, a dose of moonlight pooling the area.

Caught off-guard by the missing doorknob, he was propelled forward by his own overly-powered push. "Ow!" he sounded in a gasp as his legs stumbled over themselves. He had ended up on the floor, hardwood from the feel. Groaning, he tried to use his palms to push himself upwards only when his palms hit the floor did he notice a weird texture to it. Sticky but stiff kind of sticky, like it's been there awhile.  _Knew Ken was gross but ugh…_  He shuddered, mind thinking of all the things the texture could be caused by.

The air pushed back inwards after the initial shock melted away, only to want to be forced back outwards with the sudden onslaught of a horribly rancid; rotten scent. He coughed, eyes watering from the overwhelming stench of the room. Pushing downwards on his palms, he managed an upwards position rather quickly, revved onward by the rancid smell that seemed to be physically thick enough to force him out by itself.

Vision already hindered by the night, the tears did nothing to help it. He tried to force himself up more completely, the smell too overwhelming to keep even his thoughts about Kenny's grossness from coming up. He just wanted  _out of here._

He wiped his eyes with his shirt edge, not wanting to touch dirty hands to them. Vision wavered some, eyes burning from rubbing he tried his best to look around the room.

He stumbled backward this time, eyes wide; terrified at the shadowed sight that greeted him. Stench was forgotten-shock overriding as eyes centered on a lost head. Eyes stared at him and his mind picked up the word "lifelessly." It never sounded so much truer than here. He'd never fully known it until now. But now that he knew, he didn't want to know at all. Lifelessly. It was this. Fucking this. Inhuman almost. Soulless, dull. No glint, no movement at all. Unknowing. Worse than any doll Kyle had ever seen. They'd once been alive-but now there was none left.  **Dead.**

He could barely comprehend what he stared at even as his mind pushed to the most logically blinding conclusion. His whole body shook with the thought of it. He might have even got away with thinking the woman had died in the room alone…until the neck.

The neck. Torn, jagged edged. Bloody. So much fucking blood pooled there.  _5.6 liters._ echoed in his mind. That's how much blood a human contained. It'd never sounded like too much. Not in theory. In practical-It filled the floor. He had touched it. She was dead, and her blood was literally on his hands. Who was she? Did she have a family? Why was she here? Why was she dead?  **Dead. Fucking**   _ **Dead.**_

Air left him completely, a twitching hand pushed against his throat.  _I can't breathe-_

And he couldn't look away even as he tried. It was too much,  _way too fucking much._ But it wasn't all. Just as his eyes finally managed to look away, they linked to what he knew was what was left of her body, or pieces of it. Bone chipped by a tool without any close precision. Like the person hadn't cared less if the body was cut right or not. Someone cut the body into pieces. Small pieces. They littered the corner, joined closely by a full body-almost untouched if not for the dark space Kyle knew had once held eyes.

Gasping, he closed his eyes this time, begging for the images to go away. But closed eyelids did nothing to hide the sight. It burned his mind, etched there even as he tried to force them away behind a closed lock.

Something touched his shoulder and squeezed lightly; the sudden action had him starting harshly. He would have screamed-yet his voice was lost. Would he ever find it again? Legs closed around his body, the hand enclosing further around him, arm now pushing his front down, forcing his back onto a welcoming chest. "Don't cry, Kye…"

 _Kenny. Kenny._ _ **Kenny.**_ He couldn't move, couldn't pull away from the hold even as every instinct inside him screeched at him to do so. He sat there, realizing Kenny's words belatedly.  _Cry?_ Hand on his throat inched upwards, Kyle's thumb touching his cheek softly; numbly. It was wet.  _When…_

Time was going too slow yet too fast at the same time. It was overwhelming. Vilely overwhelming. Wrongly, disgustingly…

_Kenny._

"Shh…" A hand patted through his hair. "I didn't want you to see this just yet, Kye. You aren't ready yet. Even you should know which way to turn in the house…Why'd you have to open the door, Kye?" Kenny stated more to himself than Kyle. He sighed heavily, as if Kyle was in the wrong.

_Kenny._

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Kyle," Kenny said then, pausing mid-stroke of the redhead's curls. "But you weren't  _ **ready!"**_ It was said so harshly that Kyle started again, heart skipping beats as its rhythm was lost completely.

_Kenny, he…_

The blond settled his head atop Kyle's own, stiff body becoming even stiffer at the action. Sweat pulsed towards his pores, a horrible feeling pooling into his stomach.

_Kenny, he…_

Another sigh, "I'll tell you what, I'll forgive you! But just this once, 'kay?" Kenny said, voice lightened to that of the friend Kyle knew and loved. But so very different. It wasn't just fakeness, as Kyle knew it to be.

_Kenny, he killed these people…_

_Eyes widened further, tears streaming from non-blinking eyes._ "Ken…" he croaked under his breath, a feat he didn't care for trying again.

"Shh, don't worry Kye, I know what you're thinking. Like I said though, you're forgiven, 'kay? So just relax, you won't feel a thing, I promise!"

_Wait…_

A sudden push on his shoulder, and darkness pooled across his vision.

_Ken, you-you're…_

"No…"

_Insane._

He barely felt the lips press against his cheeks where the tears had manifested before he completely blacked-out, once-shaking body now fully limp in the blond's hold.

_And, suddenly, the fire nation attacked... JK jk_

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Sociopath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon since this one is so short!

_“I didn’t know you were a sociopath.” Sociopath,_ Stelouse

 

Kyle rubbed his head, groggily. He sighed, trying to roll over only to find a warm, solid thing stopping his roll. His hand pushed at it, only to flinch in surprise as an arm twisted around his middle at the action. “Kyle…”  a soft moan said.

 

Then, it hit him. What had happened just last night. The walk, the bodies, Kenny's words, then darkness. "Oh God." Kyle pushed away, the arm trying to hold onto him like a lifeline. He bit his lip to stop from crying out in desperation as the arm held tighter-still. It pulled him back against a solid chest. The chest he’d been against just last night. More memories flooded back, vivid details haunting him.

 

He was nauseous.

 

“Kyle?”  a more-awakened voice asked from the doorway. He looked up suddenly to see Karen standing there fully-dressed for the day. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the distressed look on his face only to laugh when seeing her brother’s arm pushing the boy down. “Oh, to get a camera or to help?” she asked lightly.

 

The redhead blinked at this, a realization he’d had no time to even think of hitting him full-force. No one knew what happened last night. No one but him and Kenny. He shuddered at the thought. _I’m going to be killed._ But then, why wasn’t he already dead? Was it some type of game that Kenny played with people? Toying with them before the slaughter? His stomach twisted with revulsion. It was all just so wrong.

 

_Her face, she’s just so happy-so unaware any of this is happening. Does Kenny joke about that? That none of us know anything?_

 

Karen helped him finally, taking her brother’s arm gently into her hands and pulling it away. The same arm that kept Kyle from moving away just the night before. She smiled at her obviously-out brother. That look-it was so naive, so caring. So loving. She loved him. Her brother-the same man who murdered people in their home.

 

_So loving…So carefree. Trusting even._

 

“He’s like one of those Chinese finger things, you see? The harder you try to get away, the stronger he’ll get. However, the gentler you are and the more you push on him back, the less strength he’ll use to keep you there.” she said nonchalantly. Then, she laughed a distant laugh. “He used to do that to me all the time. It’s one of his protective big-bro things, I think.”

 

 _Life goes on, even if those people-even if they don‘t get a chance to continue onward._ The thought scared him more than he ever thought he could scare himself. “Thanks,” Kyle managed out after a pause.

 

She smiled at him, “Just don’t start making out together when I’m there, okay?” She winked, laughing and hurrying out before Kyle could protest the statement.

 

He pushed himself up then, desperate to get away from the blond boy sleeping on the bed. Practically running to the room exit, he looked back at the boy he thought he knew. He was still sleeping. He looked like he always had, just like the Kenny he'd known since childhood. It almost made him second-guess whether the night happened at all. _Why?_

 

Looking down; another realization. One that had his heart racing in an entirely different way. _These aren’t my clothes._    Indeed, looking down he saw a too-big shirt and baggy shorts. _Kenny’s clothes. He changed me._ There was no mistake. It had happened after all. Why else would he have woken there; dressed like this? It had to have been Kenny.

 

He practically raced out then, glad that Karen had disappeared into her own room. He exited the building and ran bare-footed toward the nearest pay-phone.

 

He couldn’t help but glance back a few times, paranoia building to a high he hadn’t known existed. He was so confused. He knew, positively it had happened. But to confront the fears so fully...  _I have to call the police. They have to know._ The repeated thoughts helped him process the entire situation, if only by keeping his thoughts on one action and only one.

 

He picked up the phone, dialing  _nine-one-one_  before turning and pressing his back against the payphone’s pole.  It rang:

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

_“South Park Police Department, what is your emergency?"_

 

“I need help.” he interrupted. “I was at my friend’s house and I found people…they were. They were dead.”

 

_“Are you there or nearby at the moment?”_

 

“Yes, nearby.”

 

“Address?”

 

He rasped out the address before, “I think he might be after me too. He found me after. He knows that I know.”

 

 _“We’re sending a car,”_ the voice assured. She proceeded to tell him to keep calm and that the police were on their way to pick him up.   _“Name?”_

 

“Kyle, Kyle Broflovski.  I’ll be here by the payphone when they come. Just-just tell them to make it quick, please. I’m going to show them the room and leave.”

 

_“Are you sure you can? Our officers are competen-”_

 

“Me and Ken-and him are the only ones that know the spot. I have to show them where.” It was a lame excuse, he knew, but the door must've blended in with the wallpaper for him to miss it on his visits prior. Plus, he knew he needed to see Kenny get taken, to know he was gone. To know he, Kyle, was safe as well as his friends. His friends...

 

That was another matter entirely, he just needed to focus on the task.

 

By the time the officers did arrive, Kyle found himself on the ground. He didn't know when he'd chosen to sit only that he had. The policemen watched him as he picked himself up and he couldn't help but feel exposed. It was the only word that came to mind that expressed how he currently felt.

 

He was led to the car, and plopped down inside wearily. He was grateful for the silence as the others began the drive towards Kenny's home. He didn't think he could speak even if they asked him to do so.

 

The drive didn't take but a minute and Kyle found himself wishing that South Park had traffic. As much as he felt he needed to show what he'd seen, he didn't want to show them at all. Karen's face stuck into his mind.  The love she had shown clung to him, made him wish he could just pretend it was all a prank. But morals overpowered those thoughts.

 

_What if they thought she was the culprit otherwise?_

 

The thought did nothing to help him. The guilt was still there. _It's Kenny's fault-not mine._  He kept it up like a mantra.

 

"This the place?" an officer asked, startling him out of his reverie.

 

He nodded, not trusting his voice.   _They have the address._

 

He was allowed out after, hands helping heavy body pull itself from the vehicle. It was numbness he felt as cement feet climbed the smooth land towards the door. He gulped.

 

The knocking echoed in the silence surrounding them. And as the door opened, a hope Kyle didn't know he had held plummeted as Karen opened the door.

 

He watched eyes widen, stance stiffen from friendly to defensive. "Yeah?" she asked as casually as possible.

 

"We got a report-"

 

Kyle's eyes flickered downward as Karen turned to him accusingly, a speck of confusion wavering across her face.  _It is rather obvious._  He knew that but there was still false hope. Hope he should have known better than to hold.

 

He blinked as they were allowed inside the home, wondering just how zoned out he was to miss the rest of the conversation.  _Why would I want to hear it anyway?_

 

He shook his head, letting the cops fall behind him as he took the lead. Then, a thought.

 

Kenny's parents, one dead from a sickness while the other missing from his life completely.  _Was this because of them?_   He couldn't help but wonder if their influence helped the mess along.  _Kenny was supposed to be better than them..._  The blond had hinted to it many times already, Hell, he'd outright refused to be placed on the same light as them at school. He'd forced himself to mature during class, if only to show the teachers that 'that McCormick kid' could learn too.

 

_“Please, Kyle?  That stupid teacher has it out for me-I think it was that fight Kevin had with her… I need to pass, Kye, please?”_

 

_Kyle gave a huff, “Fine.  But no jokes during, okay?”_

 

_Kenny smiled widely, “Promise.”_

 

But unlike the past times he had found himself smiling at the memories, he didn't this time. In its stead, his chest tightened in despair.  _He hadn’t upheld the promise at all..._ He shook his head, no wasn’t the time for this.

 

It shouldn't have surprised him so much when he heard the voice yet he still started all the same. "Is it my birthday already?" Suggestive, calm, casual. All the things a person shouldn’t be upon seeing the police enter after what Kyle’d seen.

 

Kyle looked up to the speaker whom stood leaning against the bedroom doorframe, leg bent and hair tussled. He yawned at them loudly, a show of tiredness so blatant Kyle wondered if he was tired at all.

 

The blond moved from his position, stretching arms above head. Eyes gave each officer a once-over, "Wait, you're real cops, aren't you?  Dammit." The last word was muttered with surprising sincerity. “Why’re you here?” he asked then, absently scratching his stomach. The redhead watched the fingers, noticing specks of gray on his nails.   _What?_

 

“We got a report that there was suspicious activity in this home.”

 

Green met blue, then, one blue closed and opened quickly. A wink. Kyle could only stare. A smile broke the blond’s serious façade.  “Really, that’s strange…” he said. “Well then, come on in, we’ve nothing to hide!”

 

Kyle’s head tilted at this, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. _Is he really this insane?_ “We will.” He found himself saying this with outward confidence exceeding his inward nerves.

 

Kenny's smile only widened further, “Lead on,” he replied, tone mocking Kyle’s own.

 

Kyle didn’t respond to that, didn’t know how to respond. Instead, he chose to follow Kenny’s words, and lead the now group of three toward the hidden room. Only, when he got to the hall, the door wasn’t blocked like it had been. _He cleared off the wallpaper? Why…_

 

A flash of what lay inside was pushed to the backmost part of his mind. Still, he trembled as he pointed at the door and nodded to the policemen. Eyes closed automatically, subconsciously visualizing the disgusting sight from the night before. He grimaced at the silence surrounding him then-

 

“We’re sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. McCormick.”

 

“What!”  Kyle exclaimed, opening his eyes to see the grey room behind the policemen. And on the floor, nothing. Absolutely nothing. “I-I…”

 

“Broflovski, is it?  You filed another false report a few years ago, didn’t you?”  One policeman asked.

 

Eyes widened further, realization of why the question was asked hitting him hard, “You-you can’t possibly believe I made this up?”  he stammered out numbly. _The bodies…Where’d the bodies go? They were here, right here…Weren’t they?_ His entire body shook now, insides numb, butterflies twirling in his stomach as a cork stopped inside his throat.

 

An arm around his shoulders had him starting. Head turned to the source immediately, stilling when his eyes met blue ones. “Kyle just…he had an episode, officers. It’s not his fault, if anything it’s my own.”

 

“I didn’t have an episode, Kenny!”  Kyle screamed out suddenly, pulling himself away from Kenny.  “You-what’d you do?” _The walls, they were painted gray-his nails-_ “You bastard.  You covered it up, I don’t know how you did it so fast, but you did! You knew they were coming and you just moved those people!”

 

Kenny just shook his head, stepping toward Kyle. Too close for comfort, the blond opened his arms, pulling Kyle into a reluctant and tight hug. Kyle struggled against him, body panicking. “Shh, I know, it’s going to be okay, Kye.  I promise. You’re just confused right now, it’s alright.”

 

“What exactly is going on here?” An officer asked slowly, unsure what to make of the scene.

 

Kenny looked to him with sad eyes glistening with unshed wetness. “He’s done this before, as you know. We usually are able to stop him before it goes this far but…I didn’t recognize the signs. I’m sorry, officers, it’s not an offense-he really thinks he saw something in this room. I don’t want to charge him or anything-no harm done, right?”

 

The policemen exchanged looks, both bowing their heads at the meaning behind the words. One reached out to the two, patting a shocked Kyle on the shoulder. He twitched away from the hand, wincing as if it’d hurt him. “I’m not crazy.”  he announced. The others looked at the floor, decidedly looking away from his accusing glare. “He’s lying!”

 

Kenny hugged him closer; ignoring the flinch Kyle gave from the contact. His hand pushed at the back of his head, nudging his face into Kenny’s shoulder. He tried to fight the movements only to be pushed back firmly by strong arms. He could barely get a firm grip on the other, arms stuck between both their bodies.

 

“You’re not crazy, Kyle, you just have some memory trouble is all.” Kenny nodded to the policemen, gesturing them to make their exit.

 

They gave him sad looks in turn, “Best get him some help-real help. We’ll let this one slide, but after the poll votes and this we can’t allow you to not have him get some form of therapy. False reports can’t always get overlooked, you know.”

 

“Understood. We just didn’t want him to realize it, you know? Thought he’d freak out…”  Kenny shuddered, burying his nose on Kyle’s shoulder. “But we’ll be alright, I’ll be there for him. No matter if he thinks badly of me or not. He’s my best friend…”  Kenny’s voice cracked at the end.

 

A policeman sniffled at that, “Had a son with a problem, you’ll make it through. It’ll be tough, but you can do it.”

 

“Thank you-”

 

Kyle finally managed to push Kenny away in a burst of anger, shock, and a mix of confusion that had his head spinning so fast he was physically dizzy. “What are you talking about?” Kyle growled angrily. “I’m not crazy, he’s crazy!” he continued, pointing to Kenny with furrowed brows and a betrayed expression.

 

Kenny shook his head, “It’s alright, I’ve got this,”  he assured.

 

They nodded, bowing their heads as they exited. “Come on, Kye, I’ll get you something to eat.”  He tried to take the other by the arm only for his hand to be slapped away harshly.

 

“I’m not crazy!” Kyle repeated.

 

“Are you sure?” Kenny asked with a condescending smile. “It’s okay, Kyle, crazy or not, I’ll be here to watch over you. Always.”  The last word was spoken lowly, almost ominously in tone. Kyle shook his head, a dull ache settling under his skin.

 

He turned away, racing to the door. Kenny only laughed, hand rubbing its way down his face, “Oh Kyle, this is going to be even more fun than I thought.”

 

Kyle ran outside, raw, red feet now completely numb from the cold snow into which he pushed them. His car, it was sitting there still, but with no keys he'd no way to use it. All of his things were still inside, including his much warmer clothes and even his phone. He forced out a breath, he was fucked.

 

Refusing to go back inside and face Kenny and his sister, he trudged toward the payphone once more. Stan would surely help him out; he just hoped there was a way to forward the charges to Stan's own phone. It took longer than it had before to get to the payphone's stand, the cold finally hitting him fully-with an accompanying sharp wind to help it chill him to the bones. Using his arms as a shield against the wind, he picked up the phone only to find a car pulling up to where he stood.

 

It was Stan's. He almost felt relieved when the reason for Stan's visit prompted him to shakily sigh, Kenny could've called him. On a more hopeful side, he could've been on his way to check in with Kyle since he'd stayed away the night prior. Either way, Kyle's stomach felt like a jumbled mess by the time the car parked and his best friend exited the driver's side.

 

"Dude, what the Hell are you doing here?" he asked immediately, eyes going up and down his friend's very lightly dressed self.

 

"I..." Kyle started to respond but cut off shortly after, having no idea how to explain everything that had happened since they'd last spoken. The shock hadn't subsided yet either, and he could feel his limbs shaking from the earlier confrontation and implications of the night's memories.

 

Stan didn't call him on it, and he supposed the other was more concerned with his current state than anything he had to say. This was confirmed when Stan took off his coat and handed it to him. Then, looking down, "Dude, you can't be seriously bare foot out here!" With a heavy breath, Stan continued, "Well, come on, you're not staying out in the snow like this."

 

Kyle pulled on the jacket, the warmth of it enveloping him fully. He zipped it as he was led by hand to the car. Pulled along, he let Stan open the door for him and basically push him inside the vehicle. When the other door slammed, Kyle sat up, noticing belatedly that Stan had been talking the whole time.

 

"What?" Kyle asked, voice soft.

 

Stan gave him another look, this one more worried than the previous ones, something he hadn't thought possible at this point. A deep breath, then, "Forget it, just-just tell me what's going on."

 

The car, which had stayed running this entire time, was taken out of park and put into reverse.

 

"I don't even know how to start..." Kyle realized belatedly.

 

"Okay, just start with what happened after we last talked, when you got to Kenny's house." Stan supplied, glancing at Kyle as he reached the stop sign. "And with where I'm going."

 

Kyle looked around, noticing it was the intersection-one way leading to Kenny's house, the other to his own home. He wanted to bury his face in his hands. "Home-please, I can't go back."

 

The car turned onto the correct road, driver eyeing him once more. "Waiting on that explanation." Stan urged.

 

Kyle looked down, closing his eyes as the warmth of the air conditioner broke through his numb exterior. "Okay so we hung out, ate, pranked Cartman, watched TV..." The memories didn't help the shaking as he got closer to the time. "Well, after we went to sleep I woke up and had to go to the bathroom. So I did-except on the way back there was this door that I hadn't noticed before. It blended in with the wall I think, and I pushed it open..." He didn't want to continue, his monotone voice shaking near the end. "And there were these _bodies,_ Stan, they-they were cut-up and-and...They were just dead and mangled."

 

Luckily Stan didn't stop the car or crash at the thought, "And what about this morning? What happened to them when the police came?"

 

Kyle looked up, eyes darting to Stan's paling face, "The police Stan?"

 

"Well-I mean-you had to have called them..." he didn't continue. Kyle looked at the steering wheel, eyes widening at the twitching of the other's fingers.

 

"You're fucking lying," Kyle said then, earlier suspicions coming back to light. "Kenny called you, didn't he?" When Stan didn't reply, he continued, mouth gaping at the implications. "You believe him don't you? He murdered those people Stan. He found me that night, telling me that-that he hadn't wanted me to find the room..." Eyes glared at the other, "And you believe him over _me?"_

 

"Kyle, just, calm down dude! I just think maybe you dreamed it-"

 

"I'm NOT making it up, Stan!" Kyle defended.

 

"I'm not saying you _are,_ just that you might have seen it in a dream or something-"

 

"Let me out of the car, Stan."

 

Stan sighed, "No, dude, you're not walking home bare foot in the fucking snow."

 

Kyle gave him a heated stare, the other making sure to look away from him, instead focusing on the icy road ahead. "I'll jump out of the fucking car."

 

"What? Dude, don't do that!" Stan said, glancing between Kyle and the road. He instantly locked the all the doors from the driver's side, the resounding _click_ only making Kyle's glare go from subtle to full-force. 

 

"I don't want to go home with you-I don't even want to be in the same house as you right now! How could you, Stan?" Voice strained at the end, real hurt coming through. "You've known me for years-you know I wouldn't just make this up based on some stupid dream!" 

 

"Well, I can't believe Kenny would do that! I mean, dude, he won't even kill spiders! Spiders, Kyle!" Stan defended again, once more glancing between Kyle and the road as he talked. 

 

Kyle scowled, "I'm not making it up. He's-he's crazy Stan, he was just acting so weird and those bodies..." His frame shook at the thought, "Why won't you believe me?" he added softly.

 

"I already said I do believe you, just not that it was real. This is Kenny we're talking about, Kyle! The man who cared for his sister after his parents were both gone. They had nobody to support them so he got a job-even decided against college for her. The worse things he's ever done are sex-related, I mean, he's just not someone who could murder people and shove their bodies in some room. Wouldn't something have given him away? DNA or trails leading to him in disappearances  shit, I don't know! Mom used to watch that murder porn and she always said there was no way to just kill someone without someone, somewhere, noticing you were there..." Stan stopped there, unsure where to go with his words.

 

Kyle had nothing to add, realizing more and more that this type of denial wasn't just going to stop unless there was actual proof. He couldn't help the hurt at the thought; his own friend ignoring his words and telling him he was just taking things too far when there were people dead.-Corpses unaccounted for and a fowl stench they had left behind after Kenny pulled the disappearing act. The paint had covered it some, but he knew it had to still be there. It was so bad, so rotten... How could no one have smelled it before? Maybe he was just going crazy... 

 

Eyes flashed as memories pushed through, every sense pushing to be heard. The smell was one thing, but the feel of the old and congealed blood, the sights he could see through moonlight alone was enough to make him scream. No dream had produced such reactions, and he sure as Hell hadn't drank or done anything that could change that. Kenny wouldn't have kept anything like that in the house thanks to Karen. It just didn't make sense. It had to be the truth, he just knew it. It was too real to be anything else-even if Stan didn't realize it.

 

Green eyes looked up to Stan, taking in the pale exterior. Frowned lips and close eyes only had him wondering just how deeply crazed Stan thought him to be at this point. "I don't know about any of that Stan, just that I know what I saw. It wasn't a dream, it's too vivid to be. Why can't you just take my word on this? When have I ever done something without thinking it through a hundred percent?" He searched the other, finding the deepening frown at his response. 

 

"Listen-"

 

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing?" Kyle asked with a humorless laugh. 

 

"You just don't get it, Kyle! Look at yourself-you're frozen, and you've been running around in the fucking snow in shorts and no shoes! What am I supposed to believe right now? That you're perfectly sane?" 

 

"Fuck you. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Kyle repeated, hand grabbing his door's handle. "Let me out." he demanded. "Let me out or I'll jump out, I don't fucking care." 

 

"This. This is what I mean." Stan said a hand pinching the bridge of his nose for a second before returning to the wheel. "You're not jumping out of the car, Kyle. Fuck. What're you thinking?"

 

"I'm thinking that I. Want. Out." Kyle responded, tone teeming with unresolved anger. 

 

"Just-We're almost home-"

 

"Then it'll be a short walk. Pull. Over." Kyle demanded. 

 

"We're both going to the same place." 

 

"Three." He unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

"Holy shit dude-"

 

"Two." Kyle intoned, fingers flicking the lock open. 

 

"Fine." Stan said, stopping the car. 

 

"Thanks." Kyle replied sarcastically, slamming open the door and getting out of the car. Then, he took off the coat, ignoring the shiver that was ignited after. "Take your fucking jacket!" Kyle threw the now wadded-fabric at his friend, who caught it before it hit his face. He slammed the door closed promptly after, walking toward his house on his own.

 

Stan let his head rest on the steering wheel momentarily before he finally drove off in the same direction. 

 

Kyle paused to watch him, feet burning as he stood. Taking a deep breath, it was let out with a sob. He took a deep breath, calming his body until he got home at least. 

 

It didn't take long to get to his house, but it had chilled him to the core. Shaking, he went to the entrance, eyes glancing at Stan's parked car. With a sigh, he entered, the door already unlocked. 

 

"Kyle!" 

 

Stan had stood from where he sat on the couch. Kyle paid him no mind; heading to his room without a word. "We still have to talk!" Stan said then, following Kyle's movements. 

 

"We already did, and you were pretty clear with how you felt." Kyle stated angrily. Finally, he entered his room, slamming the door on a stunned Stan. He leaned his back against it, eyes closing momentarily. 

 

"Quite a show." 

 

Kyle started, a shaking hand grasping the doorknob. "How?" 

 

Green eyes opened, glaring at the blond sitting on his desk chair. The chair turned casually towards him, the blond in it grinning widely. "How, what?" Kenny propped his head on his palm, elbow settling on the chair's arm. 

 

Kyle shook his head, unable to properly form a response. How did he get here so fast? And more importantly, why? "How're you here?"

 

Kenny's smile, if anything, got wider at the words. "Driving, quite an invention-"

 

"Asshole." Kyle cut-in, frustration guiding him.

 

Kenny frowned, "That's not very nice." he stated.

 

"Nice? You expect me to be nice right now? Go to Hell!" His voice was raising of its own accord, wearing his inner turmoil for Kenny to see. 

 

"Already been, not the best place. But hey, I'll go if you go with me." Kenny's smile was back. 

 

He had so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to vent and rage at the other. But he settled, body having been run through the mill enough for one day. He was _tired._ “Dude, you fucking killed those people.” 

 

“And?” Kenny stressed the word, shrugging. “They deserved it.”

 

Kyle stilled at that. “You-you admit it?”

 

“Why not?  What’re you going to do, call the police?”  Kenny laughed at the end, unable to hold in the chuckles. “Maybe tell your mom? Stan? Hell, try Cartman next, he loves a good laugh!”

 

“You’re fucked-up...”

 

Kenny shrugged again, leaning forward toward Kyle, “Took you long enough to realize it, sweet cheeks.”  The blond cracked at that, laughing harder than before.

 

The heat building in anger had Kyle turning away from the other.  _He’s not even trying to hide it._ Practically growling he threw open his door. "Get out." He stared down the other, the hand not on the knob formed into a fist. Steadying his limbs, he focused his glare toward the other. 

 

Kenny's expression changed from happy to amused at the look, but he didn't protest either and stood. His hands displayed the "surrender" sign as he walked to the door. Standing too close for comfort, he offered another smile. His hand lifted, finger and thumb picking up Kyle's chin. "I'll be back soon." 

 

His hand hit Kenny's away harshly, "Get out." he repeated, completely uncomfortable with the look Kenny gave him now. He barely stopped himself from stuttering; his tone less determined this time. He could still feel the blond's hand on his chin, a ghost touching him still. 

 

Kenny gave him a knowing look before finally exiting the room completely. Kyle closed the door once more, back immediately pressing against it again. "Goddammit." 

 

He heard shuffling behind his door, then Stan's voice. "Well?" 

 

Kenny responded, tone worried, "Nah, dude, he thinks I'm a serial killer. He really doesn't want to see me right now." 

 

Kyle didn't know whether to roll his eyes or scream, but he settled for neither as he clicked his lock in place. A deep breath later and he was already in his bed. 

 

He spent the rest of the day and night stuck in his room, shock subsiding with time and leaving hunger in its wake. Reading yielded no results, words blurring as his thoughts continued to persist against his just sitting there. Videos only seemed distant, and working on any school work a joke. His hunger never placated, only deepened each time a distraction proved worthless. It wasn't until late in the night he finally felt ready to exit. He only hoped his roommates were asleep in their own beds. 

 

Opening the door, he silently went to the kitchen. Along the way, he saw a sleeping Stan on the couch, television on but too quiet to wake him should any loud noises arisen. He gathered his food with little noise accompanying, and was about to leave the room when he heard Stan speak. "I'm sorry."

 

"Do you believe me then?" Kyle asked, glancing to the couch where the other had sat up half-way. 

 

"Kyle, I just-"  

 

"Then, no." Kyle ended for him. He walked past, a hand meeting his own and stopping him. 

 

"Dude, please." Stan pleaded, "I just want to help you." 

 

Kyle pulled his hand away, giving Stan a resigned look. "I don't need help-not in the way you're wanting to help me anyway." He sighed, "Just drop it, dude, I'm not going to suddenly think I'm crazy anytime soon." 

 

Stan ran his hand through his hair but didn't respond. Not expecting him to, Kyle made it back into his room. Shutting and locking the door once more, he took his seat on his bed. Back against the wall, he ate. It wasn't long before he forced his eyes closed and tried to get some rest, only to be assaulted with images of the past day and night flutter past his eyelids. 

 

It was going to be a long night, just as it had been a long day. 

 

-0-

 

Kyle wasn't sure when he found sleep, but found himself wakening when it was light in his room. He palmed his eyes, feeling lightheaded and grimy alike. "Ugh." he sounded, groaning as he pushed himself from the bed. He felt weird. All the events having transpired seemed so distant, yet his head thrummed with them. 

 

Groaning again he stretched and stood from the bed, going to the window and looking outside. The snow hadn't dried completely yet, but the sky was clear enough that it would soon. He leaned against the frame, silent for a moment before he let his focus drift. He wasn't sure what his next move was. Kenny seemed disinterested in going after him-at least not yet. He wasn't sure if it was a reprieve from being his friend or if he was just uninteresting enough to keep Kenny's attention off him. Either way, he couldn't just sit back and let those people down-they'd had families and lives...

 

He shook his head, blinking out the thoughts. He needed to take care of himself first. Get his mind working again and he would go from there. He gathered his clothes, more than ready to be out of the outfit in which Kenny had placed him. His mind had been too full yesterday and his body too physically worn and frozen to have changed.

 

He exited the room then, knowing that unless Stan had called in to work that he'd be there today. On his way to the bathroom, he learned exactly where Cartman was now. He resisted the urge to hit the man, but just barely. It was Cartman's fault he'd even gone to Kenny's house-him and his stupid cameras.

 

Cartman sat on the couch, watching a loud television program with gunfire when he noticed Kyle approaching. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything yet, and Kyle didn't want to say anything. Relief flooded when he made it to the bathroom door uninterrupted. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

 

"So, you went to Kenny's and now Stan's pissy. You guys fuck or something?"

 

"No," he stated simply. He was about to enter the door when Cartman continued.

 

"Yeah, Stan said you'd dreamed something weird about Kenny but thought it was real." The tone was so relaxed, and it made Kyle tense.

 

Had Stan really gone to his enemy about him? It was one thing to argue against him but to talk to _Cartman_ about the situation was going against their friendship. "It wasn't a dream..." he started before he stopped himself. He wouldn't talk to the brunette about it, he'd just laugh and start fights with it.

 

"Stan mentioned that you'd say that. But he didn't say what you saw."

 

Kyle's impatience grew, whatever Cartman had to say was too unimportant to care about. "What's your point?"  

 

"Couldn't have been the room," Cartman started. Kyle turned to him, nearly dropping his clothes in the process. But he knew Cartman couldn't have meant what he thought he did so he said nothing. Instead, he waited for Cartman to continue.

 

The brunette grinned, "Ah, so it was." Before Kyle could grow angry, he elaborated, "You saw the room with all the corpses in it." It was a statement of fact, no emotion tinted the tone. "Then you called the police. Like an idiot."

 

"You knew." Kyle proceeded, dumbfounded, "You fucking knew about it."

 

"I'm Kenny's best friend, Kahl, do you honestly expect me not to go through his house at some point? I don't even like you and I went through your house." 

 

Taking the last part aside for the moment, Kyle's head spun with the words. "Why didn't you call the police?" he asked, "You could have saved lives! Surely not even you're that selfish!" What was he saying? Of course Cartman was selfish-quite possibly the most selfish person he'd ever met. 

 

Cartman had the gall to laugh, "Did you really think Kenny was stupid enough to let you just call the police on him? You don't know him at all." 

 

"I know Kenny!" he proclaimed automatically. But then, he really didn't know Kenny, at least, not anymore. "I knew him." he said quietly before, "I thought I knew him." 

 

"He had a backup plan in place before you even went to his house. He knew what he was going to do the moment he killed those people. He always does, has, and will." Cartman's eyebrows furrowed, Kyle seeing him more serious for once than he had since childhood. "But you don't know him. I guess I can't blame you, even if it was funny." 

 

"Funny? You really think any of this is funny?" Kyle questioned, heart racing fast-his words coming out just as quickly. 

 

"Yes." Cartman briefly stated.

 

Groaning, he tugged at his hair with his free hand. Then, "You have to tell Stan!"

 

"Why would I do that?" 

 

"So he knows what's going on, and so I have proof!" Kyle said, exasperated. 

 

An eyebrow raised on the brunette's extremely self-satisfied expression. "And miss the end of your gay friendship? No way." 

 

Kyle gave him a disgusted look in response, "You're a selfish asshole." 

 

"And?" 

 

Unable to stand his presence much longer, Kyle entered the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him, taking a brief moment to breathe. He threw his clothes on the counter before readying the water in the tub. The only thought he found comforting was how he knew he wasn't crazy for sure. Cartman knew about it, even if he knew the other wouldn't help him prove Kenny's actions.

 

He wasn't crazy. 

 

But he didn't feel too comforted by the information. This was real. The bodies were real, the room was real. Kenny murdered people and now Kyle knew his secret. His stomach felt like a pit of everlasting anxiety and his fingers twitched with the nerves. With a shaky breath, he took off his clothes.

 

Taking a step in the bath, he turned on the shower portion of the tub. Hot water hit clammy, cold skin. He sighed. Whatever he did next he was going to have to realize he wouldn't have any support from anyone. The thought left him shivering beneath the hot stream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
